cloudshadefandomcom-20200214-history
Deji
Deji is a young boy of average height and weight. He has blonde hair and green eyes. He wears dark clothes which is mainly a jacket, hat, white gloves, and dark boots. Personallity-''' Hes very very quiet, and doesnt really talk much. Hes normally found playing on his PS Vita, and uses gestures to communicate. He only speaks when something catches his interests. He cares ' '''deeply for his friends, and always steps in when he feels hes needed. Deji is very wise and has a very interesting outlook on life. He struggles to show how he feels, and is jealous of his classmates and other kids his age who can show theyre emotions and have friends. He often has a very bored or rather emotionless expression. Hes very intelligent and knows a lot about the supernatural world. '''History-' As a child, he was alone a lot. His parents were wealthy due to wise investments, and often tried to make him happy through buying him expensive things such as toys and such. Although, he denied every single present they bought him, except all for one: A game boy. He felt that games were a way to escape lifes troubles, so he often confined himself in playing games. When he awokened his powers, he made a world for himself in his room underneath his bed: Literally. After many attempts to get him out, his parents fell ill due to illness and died when Deji was 13 years old. Leaving him a fortune, Deji invested in a gaming business, not only making 5 times as much as his parents did in theyre life time, he also was given access to company proto-type game systems. Its later discovered he silently watched the kids in his neighborhood demonstrate and pracise theyre powers at the barn, but dared to never confront them, claiming "My powers were never made to show off and use in all fun and games." 'Dejis powers have two forms. ' 'New World Cage- New World Cage is the first form of Dejis powers. Deji can trap someone in a box like structure which eventually flattens into a screen then a small memory card which flys and loads into his console. Once "loaded", that person will be trapped in his world. He can control said world via console. He can make various things such as HP bars (meaning say there was a fight, whoevers HP drops to zero first would lose)(Since he doesnt want death in his world, he sets it so that the person will just respawn in a completely different part of the world.) He can also make a pocket dimension in said world. Also, hes shown to be able to create a house with a sink, tables, chai'rs, etc.. Once in his world, theres no escape from the inside. Only Deji can allow people in and out, forced entry will most likely fail and in the event forced entry happsn, the world its self will collpase on its self then self destruct, engulfing anyone in the world in a violent hurricane of hell fire. '''Purgatory- Purgatory is Dejis powers 2nd form. He gains armor on both his hands up to his forearm, headphones with two pointy extensions portruding from them. He also gains knee pads and armor on his feet. Purgatory advances his powers so that he can use them in the real world, meaning he can create various digiatl things such as clones, weapons, and warriors. Worlds- Desert Dungeon- This world takes form of a desert. In the center of this world is a village, which is normally hidden by a sandstorm. ''' '''Cloud Dungeon- This world takes the form of a bunch of floating rock formations and mountains all covered and are surrounded by clouds. In the center is a large building. Mist Dungeon- This world is hidden in mist, which blinds almost all eye sight. This world is also known as "Bloody Mist" due to the worlds special condition that as long as one drop of an enemies blood has been drawn, only certain death remains.(and no, the enemy wont die. Its more like the mist its self can weaken and make almost all attacks useless.)' Deji says out of all worlds to program, Mist Dungeon is the most easiest, since the only thing he has to truly program and design is the village, which even then is hidden by the mist.' Leaf Dungeon- This world is surrounded by forest and various plants. In the center of this world is a large village. This world is also known as "Forest of Death" due to the large and dangerous creatures and plants. Out of all worlds to program, Deji claims this world is the most fun, due to all the wild creatures and animals and plants he can design for it. Stone Dunegon- At first glance, this world is simply a mountain which has a village carved into it. But, it is actually on top of a turtles shell, which wanders through the digital plane of Dejis worlds. The stone world is used as a homebase or HQ, but, it is also a dangerous place to fight in, especially when the turtle starts to move. Heaven- This world is where all of the people who have "died" in Dejis worlds go to. Its simply a waiting ground for when the "games" are over. This world blocks out attacks, its more of a time out zone. Hell- This world is a manifestation of Dejis anger and rage. Instead of Heaven, opponents who Deji deems "unworthy of his kindess of Heaven" are sent here. Its a rare sight to see Deji send someone to Hell, for Deji himself fears it. Playground- This is the world Deji made when he was a child. It takes the shape of a childs play room, having a chest full of toys, wall full of childish drawings, and other things. Deji says he loves this world the most, and claims that only people he truly cares for are allowed here. The rule of this world is called "Peace". In this world, any sign of violence will result in a "Shut Down", which will cause the world to crash, "deleting" anyone in the world. Deji though claims that shut down is a white lie, since the second your even "downloaded" into his world, "Backup files" are already made, and the files will open in any world at random. The only problem is, once in the world, you need to find the village in said world to get out. Not even Deji can get you out. Even though it was his very forst world, Deji claims this world is his most violent world of all. Despite this, Playground shows no signs of any violence. Although, the treasure chest is rumored to have a special function, whether this is true or not hasnt been revealed yet. Sea- This world is a never ending ocean, leaving only small islands and boulders. ''' '''Cage- This world is a jail. Once your in Cage, there is no escape. Cage not only negates abilities and powers, but also mutes those in it. Not even Deji can hear what people in it are saying. Skills- ''Dejis skills are divided into different arts. '''Summoning Art- Deji can summon or call forth creatures, warriors, etc.' Defense Art- Dejis defense skills. Angelic Art- Dejis healing abilities. This art is powered by his self confidence and will. Deji claims that the Angelic Art is a real pain to use, since he needs to "re-program" a body, which is playing on gods grounds. Demonic Art- Dejis attack skills. Although, not that demonic in appearance (usually), Deji can use the Demonic Art in very sick ways. Such as making an Iron Maiden Cage, stabbing an opponent from all angles, then spinning it rapidly, ripping apart an opponent. Random Facts-'' '''- When explaining something, Deji makes a chalkboard that says "TEACH US DEJI-SENSEI!!!!!!".'' ''- Deji says that when he grows up, he wants to retire from his company at age 30, and become a police officer, then detective.'' ''- Deji doesnt really play video games, instead, he programs his worlds and prepares them for visitors.'' ''- His opinion on school is "Dont need it, but I go anyway, nothing else to do."'' ''- Dejis favortie food is dumplings and he has a love for candy and all sweets.'' ''- Out of all his worlds, he loves both Playground(obvious) and Stone Dungeon the most, claiming "Turtles are awesome. Turtles with an entire village and several mountaints on theyre back are more awesome."'' ''- His least favorite world would have to be Leaf Dungeon, saying he feels its more of a home town and a safe base, but still finds it very useful.'' ''- Deji wears contacts, which act as scanners, improving his eye sight.'' ''- Deji doesnt like his clothes, but he feels like he should wear them either way, since they were his fathers when he was a kid.'' ''- Hes actually pretty athletic for his age.'' ''- Deji doesnt use home consoles like Xbox that much, claiming "Too big to carry around, but if for training, then Id use them."'' ''-Deji has an interesting way of talking. Hes very reserved and quiet, so he speaks more hushed and secretive. '' '''- In school, hes shockingly average in grades. He claims "I can better my knowledge to program worlds, but I do care about my grades" '- He loves to trick people into thinking theyve been in his world far longer then they thought, saying something like "30 years have passed. The real Deji died due to heart failute when he was 40, Im his son, Deji Jr."' '- Time in Dejis world can be altered by him. Deji claims he loves to alter the time, claiming it makes his worlds more different then the real world.' '- His favorite animals are rabbits and turtles, claiming "Turtles can hide away from the world, and Rabbits can run away easy from theyre own troubles"'